fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
West Braveheart
Appearance Hair: Unruly brownish-red held back by a headband Eyes: Brown Skin: Tan Height: 6’ 5” Weight: 201 lbs Other: He no longer has pointed ears or wings, yet he still makes one heck of a pirate. He also has several tattoos which can be seen on his back. Clothing: He finds shirts optional, but does own one baggy white shirt that he can wear open or closed. Mostly open to show off his chest. He also has a brown vest that he can wear over it along with a red scarf that acts as a cummerbund. He has brown pants and what pirate wouldn’t be complete without knee high boots? Personal Personality He comes off as ruthless and sadistic, a true full fledged king of the seas, but he has a soft side that none of his men ever get to see. Even though he’s no longer a hawk, they still fear and respect him as if he was because he never misses a step. He’s a natural born fighter, loves things that glitter, and his greatest pleasure is seeing men and ships retreat. However, he does love his beorc wife with all his heart, soul, and mind. Nothing could change his mind about her. He would remain loyal to her till the end of time itself. He has a great sense of humor and even if he didn’t, his men would still probably laugh for fear of being thrown in the brig. Quotes “Just because I don’t have wings doesn’t mean I’m not a hawk… Haha! I have the soul of one!” “One more word out of ya’ and you’ll be walkin’ the plank!” “This ‘ere ring means more to me than life itself. If you lose it, I swear to the goddess that no one will be able to find your body come mornin’.” Family/Friends Wife: Olivia “Love…True love is what brings us here today.” The two are an odd couple by far, but he would do anything to make his wife happy. Son: Theo Maddox- He was forced to leave his son and wife when the boy was just a toddler. Even though Theo doesn’t know it, he sometimes “accompanies” his son on his travels to make sure he stays safe. History It was on one of his earlier raids that he met her. He fell head over heels for the beorc girl that would become his wife. He temporarily gave up his sea faring life, giving his ship to his first mate, Rory. Together, the two found jobs under the service of Lord Dorian. When she finally bore him a child, West lost his laguz abilities, but didn’t seem to care. He was thrown out of the household for being a “scallywag,” but returned every night for two years to visit is wife and son.When he was almost caught one day, his wife told him it might be best if they left. She told him no, that they needed the money. He decided to leave and “find another job.” He tracked down his old crew and took back his ship to resume his pirate raids. He wants to make enough money to buy his wife a house and everything she deserves. He regrets missing his son’s childhood, but managed to keep an eye on him from afar. Someday, he’ll be able to overcome his fear, and confront Theo face to face RP History Nightmare's Dream Supports Ace © HeartOfPinkSol Theo © Zilver_Hawk Ratrine © Wyvernlord_Firion Hinari © Windwarrior234 Jesse © Bamf Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)